Chantelle Hilton
Chantelle Hilton (born July 11th, 1985) is one of the most controversy entertainers in the world of wrestling. she is better known for her performance in WWER and AMW. she is mostly known as Paris Hilton Cousin. Early Life Chantelle Daria DiLaurent was born on July 11th to Christian and Chayla(nee` Hollison) Laurent. She was born into a wealthy in Beverly Hills, California and grew up in a happily childhood. She was an only child and spend most of her time being alone since she didn't make any friends. It wasn't until when she became a teenager and became friends with Addison Vanderbilt family after the Vanderbilt family move next door to the Laurents'. They became best friends. Also Chantelle made another friend Chanel Hollison, her first-cousin. The three weren't saints and were often in trouble sneaking int clubs or smoking. Chantelle went to school at Beverly Hills High and Graduated with good honors. Modeling After she finish High School, Chantelle decide to pursue a modeling career with her two best friends. Even though she was accepted in Yale and Harvard. She declined going and signed with Elite Life Model Agency. She did minor photo shoots with Seventeen Magazine and ads. It wasn't until she first got her major photo shoot with FHM magazine. She did several photo shoots after the magazine took like in her. The Editor of FHM called and asked to Chantelle for the cover and she took the job booking the cover and it became one of their bestselling magazines in 06. She posed three times and also with Maxim magazine two times. Her modeling career was a success and appear in four music videos by Musicians. A New Name, A New Look Chantelle visit a nightclub in Hollywood, California after doing a photo shoot for another magazine to have fun along with Addison and Chanel in 07. She was dancing on the bar after having a few drinks and there she bump into Paris Hilton who was also there. The two talked and have fun. Right there, Chantelle had an epiphany and asked Miss Hilton if she could use her last name. Paris agreed. Chantelle then visit a Plastic Surgeon and gotten an upgrade on her boobs, hips, ears and nose. She later visit for more surgeries. After seven months of being in pained. She finally saw what she look in the mirror and she look like a complete new person and couldn't love herself more. She booked a few modeling jobs, but she then realized her modeling career was going nowhere and decide to brand her new name Chantelle Hilton and decide to become a actress. She left the Modeling agency in good terms and signed with a Acting Agency and appear in a few commercials and extras for a couple of movies. She decide to embark in new career choices. She didn't want to sing or dance. But after coming home after getting reject, she turn on the television and there was wrestling WWER. She smile in enjoy and saw divas wrestling and decide she wanted to become a Diva. Even thought she had no experience, Chantelle google WWER and saw that they were a major wrestling company. She couldn't believe what she saw and knew her dreams were to became a wrestling and make even her famous and on television. Chantelle search online and found a wrestling school near her area. She went to the first session and realized it wasn't easy as it looks but continued for eight weeks and gave up. But she knew her modeling career wasn't going to make her famous, but she was determined not to give up. She wanted to be famous. WWER(2008-2009) Chantelle signed a contract in WWER in October of 08. She made her debut in a singles match against new diva Madison Dyamond. She loss the match after not showing up. She later celebrate the cover of her Maxim cover she did for December 08 and meant Randy Orton and the two became good friends. Chantelle then incounter her first feud with then WWER women's champion Morgan Cain(Douchebag) and Ashley Johnson backstage. The divas picked on Chantelle, and later face off in her third match in Championship match with Morgain Caine but loss after a rolled-up. Chantelle then feud off and on with Ashley Johnson. Heel turn, New Beginnings Chantelle Hilton was put in a match with Krys Jericho, in a match that would annouce the Playboy Covergirl. She loss the match and it was announce that Krys Jericho was chosen the Plaboy covergirl. Chantelle was angry and found then-GM Randy Orton backstage, and told him she should of been chosen and wasn't happy with the choice. He said she would be great, but Ashley interrupt the conversation and said a few words and it was fair. Randy then book the two for a evening gown match. Ashley didn't show, and by default Chantelle was announce winner. The two face each other again in a Three Stages Of Hell. Chantelle loss the match. She couldn't believe it but didn't give up. Chantelle then feuded with WWER's newest diva Nikita Storm. The two gotten into a fight backstage which led WWER's some costs. Trish booked the two in a singles match in which Nikita won. After that Chantelle was absent from television for weeks. She later appear on Southern Comfort a segment and was interviewed by Firecrotch(Ashley Adams). On the show Ashley challenged Chantelle to a match for the vacant Women's Championship title belt. Chantelle accepted and the match took place at Highway to Hell. Ashley won after using her finisher Tigerbomb on Chantelle. After that, Chantelle was absent from television again for a few weeks. But appear again on Aftershock and defeated Blaze Inferno. Chantelle feuded with WWER newest diva Maryse Ouellet. The two face each other at Genetic. Chantelle loss the match after a French kiss. Chantelle brought in friend Jenna Morasca after she was unhappy with position at TNA. The two became best friends and would bash everyone at WWER. However little did Chantelle know, that Jenna was planning a kidnap after being jealous of her friend success. On an episode of Genetic, Chantelle make a appearance showing off her bikini to the fans, but was interrupt by Krys Jericho who also show off her bikini to the audience. Chantelle challenge Krys to a Lingerie Contest and she accepted. But Chantelle didn't make it to the contest after being kidnapped by two guys. Jenna appear in the contest, but lost the contest to Krys after the fans choose her. Chantelle later was free from kidnapped after bribing the guys a check. Jenna left WWER after not receiving the proper treatment she wanted. Chantelle left WWER in August for unknown fans leaving the crowed behind her and fans wondering why. Returning to WWER(2009-present) Chantelle return to WWER after leaving them for four months. She appear backstage with the Valentine Twins and the two were set-up for a match. Chantelle didn't show up and by default lost the match. She went then to a vacation in Cabo. She then return backstage announcing she was pregnant along with WWER newest diva and best friend Addison Vanderbilt. Fans and everyone were guessing who the baby belong to? During a backstage segment with the McMahons, Chantelle announce that she wasn't pregnant and said she did it for attention after being absent for months. After that she feud with the McMahons for a few weeks. She was then booked a match against Ashley Adams for the women's championship after winning a match for a title shot against The McMahons. The match was booked as a Lingerie Match. During the match, The McMahons interrupt it by attacking Chantelle Hilton. Therefore, the match was a No Draw. After seven years, Trish announce she was closing the doors of WWER and was bought by another company USW. USW(2010-present) Chantelle signed a official contract on June 28th and booked in a match against four other divas. She had lost the match. AMW(2008-09) Chantelle signed an official contract with them in November of 2008. She face off against Princess Grace, after the two didn't get along during a backstage segment. She had loss the match. On Feb 18th of 2009, Chantelle left the company due to difference with the owner Cassie and Alexandra. Associates Plastic Vanity The group was created by Chantelle Hilton and then WWER Diva Chanel Hilton. But after a week later, the group quickly disband after Chantelle was annoyed by Chanel Hilton actions and herself. Chantelle & Jenna The stable was created by Chantelle Hilton and then WWER Diva Jenna Morsca. The two would of bash the names of WWER backstage. It quickly disbanded after Jenna reveal herself for kidnapping Chantelle. Blonde Mafia ?????????? In Wrestling **'Manicure' (Diving Facebuster, would rub faces into mat) **'Superficial' (Double knee backbreaker) Signatures Moves **Running Clothesline **Scoop Slam *Hair Pull Snapmare *Spinning Heel Kick *Running Facebuster *Backbreaker *Elbow Smash *Roundhouse Kick *Running DDT *Roll Up Pin *Armbar *Hanging Figure Four Necklock *Forward Russian Leg Sweep *Leg Drop Bulldog **'Entrance Themes' *"Whatmachait" by Pussycat Dolls(October 2008-December 2008) *"Starstruck" by Lady Gaga(December 2008) *"Fashion" by Lady Gaga (December 2008-March 2009) *"Radio" by Beyonce(March-August) *"Wait Is Ova" by Rihanna(November-June) *"Bitch Please!" by Jeffree Star(June-Present) **'Dubb Themes' *"Radio" by Girlicious (Would replace Radio in Online segments) Championships and Accomplishments Playboy Covergirl of November 2007 Playboy Covergirl of May 2008 Personal Life Chantelle is an heiress of the Laurent Hotel in Beverly Hills, California and New York, New York. She is also friends with Paris Hilton, Nicole Richie, Lindsay Lohan, Taylor Momsen and Hilary Duff. Chantelle is in a personal relationship with Chamise Bayan on July 12th. They met during a club and the two shared chemistry between each other.